Friends to the Very End
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Master Xehanort used the darkness to put Sora into a sleep while he plans to take over Sora's body. Inside of Sora's mind he wanders around and eventually he finds the answers to escape from the spell Xehanort has put him, but to escape he must use his own darkness to combat the spell. With the help of someone in his head he is able to escape from his deep sleep. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness surround him as he walked in a straight line trying to find some way out of here. The brown haired boy sighed as continued trudging along he had been walking for what felt like days in this sea of black. He continued walking though trying to find an exit, find someway to escape. 'Is this the end? Did Xehanort win?' Sora wondered worried. 'Did he make me a prisoner of my own heart?'

' _Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison…_ ' the familiar words echoed from all around him.

"No!" Sora shook his head in denial, his heart couldn't be a prison.

There was no answer to his declaration and silence fell over the darkness again leaving Sora to his thoughts. The long stretch of silence permeated the air for an unknown length of time. 'What does he mean…? I made my heart a prison?'

' _Do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us_.'

"How am I the same!? I am nothing like you!" Sora shouted out confused and angry.

A chuckle permeated through the air tinged with maliciousness as the voice spoke again, ' _Are you so sure? Can you truly be confident that your heart is truly your own? Or are they just copies of someone else's heart?_ '

Sora's body trembled as he yelled out, "My heart is my own!"

' _If I were you I would check the contents carefully, and delete the extra junk that doesn't belong to you. Maybe then you will realize just how little of you actually exists.'_

Sora growled in anger as his keyblade formed in his hand and he slashed at the air hoping he would be able to hit whoever it was that was speaking. Minutes passed of him fighting against nothing and he stopped as he panted heavily gasping for breath and the keyblade vanished. Sora collapsed backwards onto the ground the darkness shifting around him.

He laid on the ground and his eyes slowly slid to a close. When he woke up he was still in the same position. Slowly he stood up and continued to journey on. Blinking he rubbed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of two people who he didn't recognize but his heart felt like it was crying. The two of them were walking away and Sora was about to run after them when he heard, ' _Well…my heart was aching. That's why I kept going._ ' Sora's own voice echoed around him.

The young boy froze as his oceanic blue eyes widened and he recalled saying those words. 'Why… why was my heart aching? I don't even know these people…'

' _You should ask your heart… check that the box's contents match what is on the label.'_

'I should check my heart… but by doing that aren't I just doing what they want?' Sora questioned holding his hand to his chest over where his heart was. 'But what choice do I have? I could just keep wandering this darkness for a way to escape… or I can look into my heart for the key.'

' _May your heart be your guiding key'_ a voice different from earlier stated.

Sora closed his eyes and focused on his heart on his feelings, when he opened them again he was in his awakening room with him and his friends being shown. He took a calming breath and allowed his emotions to flood through him confusion, fear for his friends... and the emotion he always tried to keep locked away, anger. The darkness in his heart had always been his anger… Sora shuddered and turned away from the anger and tried looking for whatever it was the voices were talking about. His darkness was manifested on the platform as a doorway which had him shuddering.

' _What could you know... when your stuck here... in this tiny world?'_ A voice sounding faint and distant yet so similar to his own questioned.

Sora frowned in confusion that voice felt familiar… "What do you mean?!" He demanded with a glare.

' _The answers you seek… lay in the deepest recesses of your heart… you must dive deeper into your heart.'_ The voice answered the end a faint whisper and Sora could barely make it out.

To get answers, he would have to go deeper.

"But, the only way deeper… is through the darkness of my heart." Sora muttered out loud.

No voice answered him.

"What should I do?" Sora questioned as he paced along the platform.

' _These facts cannot be changed… you will be the thirteenth dark vessel_.'

A memory of Xehanort saying that his mind will sleep forever, and that his body will become a vessel for him. "No! I won't let that happen." Sora shouted at the dark void that surrounded him even here on the platform. "My body belongs to me!"

' _Are you so sure?'_

Sora stared at the darkness in his heart he had to know the truth was his heart really a prison? He didn't want to believe so, but these unknown feelings that coursed through him scared him. Sora turned to look at the portal of darkness and he could feel the anger that radiated from it. Other negative emotions was there as well though the anger by far outweighed them.

"Everyone has darkness in their hearts," Sora muttered outloud as he cautiously stepped towards it trying to muster up some more courage.

"I have to do this to wake up right? If I fight the darkness in me… will this allow me to wake up? What will I discover hidden behind the darkness?" Sora questioned his voice trembling slightly as doubt plaguing his mind. Finally he asked the question he feared the most, "Am I really my own person?"

Sora took a deep breath and summoned his keyblade Oathkeeper "I have to do this… for Riku and Kairi, I promised Kairi I would come back… and I will." He spoke as he pulled out Kairi's lucky charm nodding he put it away and then stepped into the portal.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was on a different platform, this one showed a boy who looked like Roxas but his clothes were different. He wasn't alone though as it had three star shapes, one blue, one green, and one red. And then there was another boy on the image, one that looked like him, but with black hair and gold eyes.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"You are inside the darkness that is in your heart… and you are also able to view the second heart that you hold inside your own," a voice responded from behind him, the same one that sounded distant and faint before. Sora spun around to see the boy from the image. The one who looked like him only with black hair and gold eyes.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Sora questioned the boy with narrowed eyes.

"I am called Vanitas," The boy, Vanitas, answered. "To explain what I mean would require more time than we have… but the short version is basically many years ago a heart was broken into two. They fought and were recombined but the stress put them into a deep sleep and so the heart sought shelter where it could piece itself back together. It found your heart which accepted it. But a year ago the keyblade was used on your heart releasing the hearts within you. A Nobody was created from this act, but within the Nobody one piece of the heart resided once again split from its other half. The other half of the heart was left with your heart combining its darkness with yours when you became a Heartless."

Sora's eyes widened. "Is that why…? Yen Sid did say that he found it worrying that I had enough darkness within me to form a Novashadow…"

Vanitas gave a nod, "Yes. When the girl… Kairi returned you to normal your heart absorbed the dark half of the heart that had split. The dark half can no longer merged with the light half in the way it was meant to happen," Vanitas spoke a bitter tone to his voice.

Slowly Sora pieced it all together, "Are you the dark half of the heart?"

Vanitas smirked. "Yes I am."

Sora frowned, "Does that mean you now have my darkness?"

"No, your darkness is still yours, but it links us together. Especially since someone is pushing darkness into you."

"I need to wake up and stop what is happening. I won't let Xehanort take control of my body," Sora stated in determination as he wondered to himself if he was going to have to fight this boy to be free.

Vanitas stared at him his eyes giving nothing away, "The only way to wake up would be to accept the darkness, control it and command it to stop putting you to sleep. Your will would have to be stronger than Xehanort's."

Sora gasped taking a step back his eyes wide. Vanitas smirked, "That is the only way I am aware of, who knows there could be another… but you are running out of time."

"Running out of time…?"

"I am not what the darkness is trying to keep asleep I can hear a bit from the outside world," Vanitas answered with a one shoulder shrug.

Sora's body trembled in confusion there was just to much information and not enough time to process it. "What is going on?"

Vanitas tilted his head, "Xehanort is telling your friends that they are not to touch you since you are to become his new vessel, and he is revealing his plan." Vanitas smirked, "looks like you have a bit more time since the old man loves to gloat. I wouldn't count on it being much though."

Sora nodded in understanding. He clenched his fist, he knew he couldn't let Xehanort gain control of his body. "There is no other way? What about you what would happen If I were to defeat you!?" Sora demanded with narrowed eyes at the boy.

Vanitas shrugged, "I don't know everything, but it will not release you from the spell Xehanort has cast."

The blue eyed boy sighed as his shoulders slumped and he reluctantly asked "What would happen to me if I were to do it your way?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Why would anything about you change? You would be in control of the darkness not the other way around, if you fail to control it then you fail your friends."

Sora stared down at his hand which now held the lucky charm Kairi had given him and he sighed, "How... how do I do this?"

"I will help you, just remember control the darkness don't let it control you." Vanitas said walking towards him before holding his hands out. Sora grabbed his hands as his fearful blue eyes met the confident golden ones. "Don't be afraid of it. Command it. Control it," Vanitas told him firmly.

Sora took a deep breath and focused on his friends faces Kairi and Riku, for them he would do anything. After all they were friends... and that's what friends do.

Darkness flowed out of Vanitas hands a small trickle heading towards Sora, "Grab a hold of the darkness command it." Vanitas voice commanded.

Sora released his breath as the darkness reached his hands and started climbing up his arm. He grabbed a hold of the darkness and allowed himself to fall away from the light. 'Stop' he thought towards the darkness that was climbing up his arm. The darkness stopped moving and stayed where it was. Obeying like a well trained dog. Sora tried to ignore the rush of pleasure that filled him at seeing something obey him so completely. That feeling… it had to be the darkness. It just had to be.

"Good. If we had time to practice I would have you go through some more exercises to prepare, but we are out of time. This is it Sora, you have to fight off Xehanort's darkness. I will try to help as much as I can from here." Vanitas said letting go of Sora's hands.

Sora nodded and was about to return up when he paused and without thinking about what sort of consequences his actions could have he grabbed Vanitas's hand and pulled him up towards his own heart platform. "If my thoughts are correct you could help more from up here right?" Sora said with a smile.

Vanitas just stared at him with wide gold eyes before he nodded. "Alright let's do this then."

Sora felt the darkness in him and he felt the darkness that Xehanort was using to keep him in this sleep. 'Stop putting me to sleep! Let me wake up!' he mentally shouted at the darkness trying to push it away. The darkness fought back not wanting to listen he could almost hear it whispering back at him that he was weaker than Xehanort that he was unworthy.

"Don't be afraid of it! Control it!" He heard Vanitas shout at him. Sora nodded and changed his tactics as he could feel a portion of the darkness falling away and into Vanitas.

Staring at the surrounding darkness that lingered beyond the edge of the platform he pulled the darkness towards him commanding it to let him wake telling the darkness that it had to obey him now. He pulled the darkness into him and dispelling it within him. To his shock it obeyed him flowing into him and once more he a warm feeling came over him at the darkness obeying him.

It took what felt like hours, but the last dredges of Xehanort's darkness finally went away. Sora looked over at Vanitas who looked as tired as Sora felt. "Now wake yourself up Sora." Vanitas told him with a small smirk his eyes half lidded as he raised a hand to hide a yawn.

Sora nodded and closing his eyes he pushed himself up into consciousness. The first of his senses to return to him was his hearing and he heard Xehanort speaking, "But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All of the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"

Sora could feel the chair rising up as he groggily tried to open his eyes tried to move.

"No!" King Mickey shouted and Sora heard movement.

"Sora!" Riku cried out and Sora heard a crash sound.

Sora slowly opened his eyes as he stared at Xehanort who's eyes widened slightly. "What? How did you awaken yourself?" The man demanded.

He managed to get and stand up, "Release Riku and King Mickey!"

"The only way… for you to have undo the spell-"

In a flash of flames in front of Sora stood Axel. "Axel!" Sora shouted happily. He remembered the times Roxas had spent with Axel and he would honour that friendship. If Axel wanted him that is.

"Axel? Please. The name's Lea." Axel tilted his head back slight to smirk at Sora as he pointed to his head, "Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar shouted.

Axel gave a scoff "I have promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back." Axel smirked, "You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel" He taunted. "Now let's find out what happens!"

Sora and Axel shared a quick look at each other and Sora jumped down summoning a keyblade that he didn't realize was different. He sliced at Ansem who was holding Riku for the guy to jump back. It was now that he held the keyblade defensively in front of him that he realized it was different.

The keyblade he held was mostly a dark gray but held red outline along its gear like head and hand guard defense. The blade had a few chains on it and two eye things along each end.

"Void gear…" Xehanort muttered before a crooked smirk appeared and he chuckled.

Micky escaped from Xemnas and also stared at Sora's keyblade. 'Void gear? That sounds right… but why are they all staring at it?' Sora thought.

" _Because that was my keyblade. Your own keyblade was not going to answer your call for it. My own keyblade did answer though,"_ Vanitas's voice answered inside his head surprising him a bit.

"Let's get out of here," Axel said as all of them stood in defensive positions.

"Right!" Micky agreed and Ansem glared at them and summoned his guardian which quickly grabbed Riku and Mickey. A familiar sound had everyone pause as donald and Goofy landed on top of the creatures head somehow managing to make the guardian disappear.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh." Xehanort says as all of the thirteen members fade away. "Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!"

The six of them release a collective breath before they all grin at each other. Soon the six of them were making their way back to Yen Sid's tower. What the future held none of them could know.

 **A/N Hey so this is my first Kingdom Hearts story and I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think is going to happen and what is going on. My Friend _Riku Kingdom Heart_ has been helping me edit over this and make sure my information is correct so a huge thanks to Riku for helping and introducing me to the KH franchise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**When the six of them got back to the tower they had a small party to celebrate their safe return. Then it was time to find if they would pass the mark of Mastery.**

Yen Sid stared at them with his calm gaze and his eyes that Sora always found to be a bit creepy, as if he was staring into your heart. "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both took the mark of mastery, and you both have done admirably given the conditions, however, Sora you used the darkness inside of you to fight off Xehanort's spell and so I name Riku our new true Keyblade Master."

Sora froze for a moment as the words sinked in he wasn't named keyblade master. Putting on a smile he grinned at Riku as he said "Way to go, you did it!"

They celebrated Riku becoming the master and they found out that Axel could actually summon a keyblade afterwards Sora decided to head to bed as he was exhausted after everything that had happened.

When he opened his eyes he was back on Destiny Island laying on the sand slowly he got up looking around he spotted Vanitas sitting on the tree. Slowly he walked over to they boy.

"Hey" he greeted sitting next to Vanitas.

"What are you going to do now?" Vanitas asked a note of something Sora didn't recognize in his voice.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know prepare to fight against Xehanort, try and become a keyblade master. Spend time with my friends."

"Perhaps I should clarify… What are you going to do with me?" Vanitas asked.

Sora smiled, "Duh Isn't obvious?" he asked with a slight teasing tone.

Vanitas face fell, "Oh I see…"

The golden brown haired boy frowned, "I'm going to spend time with you, since we're friends aren't we?"

Vanitas looked at him his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. Vanitas closed his mouth and he had a half smile half smirk on his face, "I think I would like that."

Sora gave a grin.

"So what about the darkness?" Vanitas asked staring at him.

Sora frowned, "What can I do about it? I have to get rid of it to be able to use my keyblade again, and to become a master…"

Vanitas scowled crossing his arms, "Why can you not be a keyblade master while using the Darkness?"

"Cause we have to fight the darkness!"

"Why?"

Sora's eyebrows scrunched together, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Vanitas sighed, "Why are you fighting the darkness?"

Sora frowned, "Well... because it's darkness!"

The black haired boy just stared at him blankly with his golden eyes. Sora got the feeling Vanitas was insulting him in his head. Finally Vanitas just sighed and shook his head, "That's very discriminatory of you."

"What do you mean?"

Vanitas turned to look out at the ocean, "You are fighting against the darkness just because of what it is, you have no real reason to fight it." Vanitas paused as he glanced to the side at Sora who was watching him through confused blue eyes, "You used the darkness against Xehanort… do you feel any different because of it?"

Sora tilted his head in thought before he nodded, "When I used the darkness it made me feel good when I controlled it, when the darkness obeyed me."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, "That was not the darkness doing, everything you felt was all you."

"What? No, I've never felt like that before." Sora denied.

Vanitas rubbed his chin as he looked up towards the sky. "Are you sure?"

And with that last statement the world faded away and Sora woke up in his bed Vanitas's words echoing in his mind. 'Of course I've never felt like that' Sora thought shaking his head, but something was nagging at him as if he was lying to himself.

Changing into his clothes he went down to eat breakfast where he was surprised to see he was the first one up. Grabbing a couple eggs he cooked himself some scrambled eggs. Eating his meal he went through the tower looking for the training room, he could swear that it was supposed to be here but it seems that the room wasn't where he remembered it. Looking through different doors he finally found the training room.

Entering he closed the door and summoned his keyblade, only it was Void Gear. Sora stared at the keyblade and his hand as he wondered if Kingdom Key would ever be his keyblade again. Letting the training room work its magic he started practicing against the illusionary Heartless that appeared only to find that he was having trouble even with this low level that was only supposed to be a warm up. 'Why do I feel so weak?' he questioned himself.

'Just like those other times…' Sora thought one of his hands clenching. 'Why… do I always become weak again?'

" _Maybe it's because people don't want you to realize your true strength,_ " Vanitas answered his thoughts.

'What do you mean?'

" _Someone could be purposely weakening you to try and keep you from becoming too strong._ "

'Who would do that though?' Sora questioned as he barely managed to dodge the swiping claws of an illusionary Shadow. He couldn't even cast a basic cure spell.

" _You have plenty of people you know, any one of them could be doing it or even multiple people… like Yen Sid"_

'Master Yen Sid?'

" _Yes, do you not remember what he told you?"_

Sora slashed at more illusionary heartless as he thought about what Vanitas said, 'No… I don't think so.'

" _Maybe this will help…_ " Vanitas spoke as Sora finally finished the first level of the training room.

Sora then saw that he was standing in front of Yen Sid's desk and the old wizard was sitting behind it and speaking " _...Only a true master can teach you the proper way... forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin...again with a clean slate."_

Sora blinked and he was standing in the training room. He frowned as he thought back to what Vanitas showed him, 'Didn't Master Yen Sid say more than that?'

Vanitas scoffed, " _Of course the old windbag had more to say, but I didn't want to hear that old fart speak more than necessary, so I showed you the important bits."_

Sora frowned at that but he did nod. " _Do you see what I was trying to show you?_ "

'No it was just Master Yen Sid telling us that we would be beginning our mark of mastery exam…'

Vanitas sighed in frustration, " _He was saying that he was resseting you._ " He spoke in a bland tone of voice.

'Err..' Sora started frowning trying to recall everything, 'he had to reset us so we could gain the power to awaken people from sleep.'

" _Do you really believe that? You could have just as easily gained a new power while keeping your old powers… and have you truly been taught anything important from your so called 'Master'?"_

'Of course! He taught me and Riku loads!'

" _Oh yeah? Like what?_ "

'Um...Master Yen Sid says that our journey to unlock the sleeping worlds would grant up more powers and we would grow stronger from that.' Sora replied.

" _And did you get more powers form this journey of yours?_ "

"Well… not exactly, but-"

" _So after all that work you return with nothing… and do you think the windbag is going to do anything about it… I'll tell you what he's going to do. He is going to tell you to train and then leave you to your own devices."_

Sora shakes his head Yen Sid would do more than that wouldn't he… Looking at the time he decided that he should go see if Yen Sid did what Vanitas said he would, or if he would help him like a master should help their apprentice.

Climbing up the tower he headed towards the top door he saw that Riku was entering into Yen Sid's room following behind someone else. "That's right. Master Yen Sid, I brought you the "guest" you asked for but...you never said why." He heard Riku speak up

"Huh? Wow, Kairi!" Micky exclaimed surprised. Sora froze as he heard Kairi's name surely Riku and the other's wouldn't bring her into this mess. He didn't want her to get hurt and here Riku was bringing her to where she could be in danger.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here." Yen Sid was quite for a moment.

Sora was about to announce his presence when Vanitas spoke up, " _Wait… you will learn more by not letting them know you are here."_

For a brief moment he debated whether to enter or not, but decided to listen to Vanitas since he had helped him out so far. "The great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us. As you know, we must take action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the seven guardians of light. It is time to return to our world the three Keyblade wielders we lost over a decade ago. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua must be saved from their sad end, for they have more to achieve. Following their first battle with Xehanort, Ventus's heart refused to awaken, and so Aqua found a safe location to conceal him. But when she set off in search of her other missing friend Terra, she fell to a place from which there is no return without outside help."

There was another pause and then Micky spoke up, "I saw her. In the realm of darkness…" And then Micky began explaining everything that had happened and how he met up with Aqua in the realm of darkness.

"She sacrificed herself to save me? Why did you keep it from me for so long?" Riku demanded and Sora could imagine him having his arms crossed with that glare of his aimed at Mickey.

"I had to respect her choice." Mickey said defending himself.

"What about us? You could've given us a choice. We could have gone and helped her."

"I know…" Mickey replied.

"Do not be rash, Riku. As Mickey told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua back out safely. So I forbade Mickey from telling you, let alone going after her."

"Why keep it secret?" Riku asked.

" _Yes why would they keep something so important from you?_ " Vanitas asked his voice holding a knowing tone to it.

"That much is obvious. If not you, then certainly Sora would have staged a reckless and foolish attempt at rescue." Yen Sid stated.

Sora's eyes widened and he waited for Riku to say something in his defense, after all everything always turned out fine in the end even if he did charge ahead without fully thinking. But as the seconds tick by Riku says nothing to defend him. 'Do they not trust me to know what I am doing?'

" _That is what it sounds like to me."_ Vanitas apoke agreeing with Sora's thought.

"But, now we can help Aqua. You and I-we're gonna go find her!" Mickey said with determination.

'I can help as well,' Sora thought as he put his hand on the door and started opening it.

"Yeah! Count me in!"

"I can help as well" Sora announced his presence his blue eyes filled with determination as he stepped into the room and everyone turned to stare at him.

 **A/N: Alright here is another chapter, I hope you have enjoyed where I'm taking this so far and I would love to know any thoughts you have!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can help as well," Sora announced his presence his blue eyes filled with determination as he stepped into the room and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sora what are you doing here?" Yen Sid asked gazing at Sora his eyes narrowed a bit.

He shrugged one shoulder, "I was just coming to ask some questions, but I want to help rescue Aqua."

Yen Sid frowned, "You should not eavesdrop on other people's conversations Sora."

" _How dare he try to command you like this! He is not your father."_ Vanitas hissed.

"Sorry, I happened to have overheard what you were talking about." Sora said in a half apology.

Kairi shot him a worried look. Sora gave her a large smile, "So when do we go rescue Aqua?"

Yen Sid sighed, "Mickey and Riku will be going Sora, not you."

"Why not?" Sora asked frowning.

The old master stroked his beard for a moment before he said, "The darkness took a hold of you during your exam, and you have not learned how to wield your new ability to awaken others. Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by then. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct?"

Sora nodded, "Yes which was why I had come here originally… I want to know how I can get back my old strength."

"It is foolish to expect a complete recovery," Yen Sid started while shaking his head, "but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power-the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. You must go and train to regain your strength… There is someone who might be able to help, one who has lost his strength and found it again… a true hero to whom you should pay a visit."

Sora was about to nod in agreement when Vanitas's earlier words popped into his mind, about how this was what Yen Sid would do, just tell him he needed to train. Pausing he wondered if he should ask.

Riku had his arms crossed as he looked at Sora, "Is something the matter?"

" _Go ahead and ask… see what I'm talking about_ " Vanitas urged him.

"Master Yen Sid… what will you be training us in?"

Yen Sid sighed as he shook his head, "I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle long ago, once there was a time when I walked the path of the Keyblade Master alongside two others, but that time has long since gone and now I keep watch over the balance of light and darkness, and I try to serve as a guide for the road keyblade wielders like yourself walk."

Sora took a moment to think over the words trying to understand what Yen Sid was saying, 'Vanitas… what does he mean?'

" _Think on it carefully, Sora and come to your own conclusions._ " Vanitas told him.

Replaying the words again he blinked, 'Wait… is he saying that he isn't going to do anything?'

" _Correct._ " Vanitas confirmed, a smirk in his voice.

A flash of anger came over him, but he shoved it back down. "Now, Riku, Mickey it is time you be on your way, the three good fairies have made you some garments for your journey that will help you along." In front of Yen Sid two briefcases appear a small one and a big one. "They are new vestments which will shield the both of you from the darkness."

Riku and Mickey both bow as they grab the garments, "Thank you Master Yen Sid." they choursed together as they turned and headed out.

"Master, I came here because I wanted to help somehow. What can I do?" Kairi asked.

"I have entrusted the wizard Merlin to oversee the training for our new Keyblade wielders, yourself and Lea." Yen Sid spoke gazing at her resting his chin upon his interlocked fingers.

"Lea?" Kairi asked with a slight tilt to her head.

"He means Axel." Sora said with a small grin remembering the times Roxas spent with the red head. Perhaps he should see if he can visit Roxas in his heart sometime.

Kairi's eyes widen, "What?!" She asked in shock.

"Hey Axel's cool! He even helped save me!" Sora defended the man.

The dark red headed girl nodded, "Oh! Alright then, when do I head out?"

"As soon as you are ready."

Kairi smiled, "Let me just say goodbye to everyone then." She says dashing out of the room.

Sora turned to leave as well when Yen Sid called out, "Sora wait here for a moment."

Pausing he turned back to Yen Sid and waited. " _I wonder what the old fool wants now…_ "

Yen Sid stared him straight in his eyes his fingers twitching a bit. "You must be more careful to not fall into the darkness now that you have let it into your heart, fight against it Sora and you will prevail. The darkness will try to trick you and lie to you, it will try to get you to question yourself and your beliefs, you must not listen to the darkness in your heart."

Sora felt a wave of calmness come over him as he listened to what Yen Sid said. " _Are you going to let the old fool manipulate you with such a basic spell?"_ Vanitas questioned.

'Spell?'

" _Yes he cast a calming spell on you."_

'Why would he do something like that?' Sora questioned Vanitas.

" _Who knows the reasoning of a light hearted fool like him?"_

"Sora…?" Yen Sid prompted.

He glanced up from where he had looked down at the ground confusion showing in his azul eyes, "Sir… I have been wondering… why are we trying to destroy the darkness…" Sora frowned for a moment, "Didn't someone once say that as wielders of the Keyblade, we are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness…? Wouldn't destroying the darkness upset the balance."

"Wherever did you hear that phrase… I'm only aware of Master Eraqus saying that?" Yen Sid questioned his gaze intense.

"I dunno, who is this Master Eraqus person?"

Yen Sid shook his head, "A story for another time… as for your answer… we need to stop the darkness as it is trying to consume the light of the worlds and we can't let that happen. Light must be protected at all costs and darkness frozen in its tracks because if we don't prevent it from spreading the darkness will try to annihilate us all."

" _What does he know of the darkness and what it is trying to do, he is a person of light._ " Vanitas said with a snort.

"If you want to say goodbye to your friends now would be the time to do so for they are about to leave." Yen Sid said turning his head to the window.

Sora nodded and ran out of the door without bowing to Yen Sid. He rushed down the tower and outside where he saw Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all standing outside. "There you are I was beginning to think you weren't going to say goodbye to us." Riku teased with a smirk.

Riku now stood in his new outfit which consisted of a black leather jacket that had checkered patterns hanging of the bottom of it underneath he had a light grey shirt and he had dark navy blue pants on with black high top combat boots and black leather gloves. His hair also was cut differently.

Mickey was also wearing the same thing only with red pants regular shoes and white gloves.

"Wow Riku what happened to your hair?" Sora asked.

He almost missed the fact that Kairi's cheeks turned a bit red as she looked down. Riku gave a smirk, "Kairi did my hair, she did a nice job didn't she?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah! Maybe she could do mine as well!"

Kairi gave a large smile as she nodded, "Sure!" She agreed giving a thumbs up.

"Well me and Mickey have to head off now," Riku stated.

Sora gave a large smile, "Good luck!" he said as he stepped forward giving Riku and Mickey a large hug.

Riku gave a scoff, "Jeez your acting like you'll never see me again. I'll be back soon." he said as they stepped away from each other.

Sora gave a smirk, "I'll hold you to that then."

He watched as Riku and Mickey left. He turned to Kairi and smiled as she led him to a room he hadn't noticed before that looked like a salon. He sat down the chair and a half an hour later Kairi was done. Looking in the mirror he saw that his spiky hair was a lot more stylish than they're usual messy spikyness.

"Those clothes are starting to look a bit tight, Maybe the three good fairies will fix your clothes." Kairi suggested in a soft voice.

Sora beamed at her, "Thank's that's a great idea!"

Jumping up he waved goodbye as he went to find the three good fairies. After a few hours of searching around he finally found the room with the three good fairies.

After making his request the three argued for only a minute this time before they all aimed their wands at him and his outfit changed, looking at the mirror he saw that he now had a black jacket that was outlined in red with large grey pockets and gold button, which mostly covered the black v neck shirt. His cargo pants were black with multiple gray pockets, his boot like shoes were black and yellow and his gloves were grey like his pockets with edges of red. He thanked the fairies and then left to show Kairi his new look, but after an hour he came across Donald and Goofy who informed him that she had already left.

As he wandered around the tower he asked, 'If this Aqua person is in the realm of darkness would we be able to reach her by a corridor of darkness?'

" _Your friends were assigned on this quest…"_

'Yeah, so what? I still want to help them.'

Vanitas was quiet for a moment before he asked, " _Do you not believe in your friends?_ "

Sora frowned, 'Of course I do.'

" _Then you should believe in them to be able to do the quest by themselves._ "

'But-'

" _How do you think they feel?"_ Vanitas suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

" _When you come rushing to help every single time they go off, when you always interfere with what their doing, how do you think they would feel?_ " Sora pursed his lips together his eyebrows scrunched together, " _They would feel as if you don't trust them, that you don't believe they can do anything for themselves_." Vanitas said in a soft tone of voice. " _Think about it, imagine yourself fighting against something you know you can easily take care of and then one of your friends… lets say Riku just comes along to help you doing your job for you without you ever requesting his help._ "

Sora did imagine it and he felt his stomach twist in a weird unpleasant way. 'I never thought about it like that.' Sora thought.

Vanitas didn't respond and once more fell silent, leaving Sora to think things through for himself.

His stomach grumbled reminding him that he had missed lunch so he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat. As he ate he remembered his first adventure with his friends and how Donald and Goofy followed his lead and helped him because he was the keyblade wielder, and then because they were his friends he remembered feeling proud and accomplished whenever he was with them.

Yawning he noticed that it was starting to become late and so Sora made his way to his room, he could start his training tomorrow. Soon the brown haired boy was falling asleep.

 **A/n: I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He felt wind blowing through his hair taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to see himself in an unknown place sitting on a cliff overlooking a thin strip of land that was surrounded by rusty old keyblades on both sides.

"The keyblade graveyard."

Turning his head he saw that Vanitas was sitting next to him.

"This is the resting place of all these keyblades, all of them used to be full of power, united with the heart of their masters. On this place the keyblades of light and darkness were locked in darkness as a great keyblade war was fought. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives… and it was all in search of one ultimate key. The X-blade. Xehanort wants this keyblade for himself and tried to use Ventus and me to do so."

"Yen Sid mentioned the name Ventus as well… who is he?" Sora asked curious.

"Ventus is my other half… the light half of my heart."

Sora gave a nod thinking over everything he had learned in this past day. "You said the darkness doesn't change me... Then why did I feel different when using it?" He asked the dark boy.

Vanitas was silent for a moment, "The darkness, much like the Light has certain properties to it. When you use the light describe what you feel please."

Puzzled about what Vanitas was getting at he did, "It feels warm and nice, calm, like being at home, it's a comfortable feeling that I don't ever want to leave."

The golden eyed boy nodded, "So the light makes you want to use it to feel it's warmth… the Dark only enhances what you're already feeling. If when using the darkness you feel happy it will enhance it. If you feel anger it also will enhance that. So when you mentioned feeling how good it felt to control the darkness, it is your natural feeling just enhanced. It is also one of the reason's darkness is harder to control," Vanitas paused before he turned to Sora, "Do you see something wrong with what we just said?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked frowning.

"Think of both the ways the light and dark affect you and tell me which one is the more malicious one."

Sora's initial response was to automatically say darkness was the worse one. But Vanitas was always wanting him to think things through, and when he did he found that usually his initial thoughts were wrong. So he thought about what Vanitas had told him and what he knew about the light.

Light made you feel certain emotions, while darkness enhanced what you were feeling. So darkness was only enhancing you feelings, not changing them. While light was making you feel a certain way, and now that he was putting a bit more thought into it every time he used the light he did tend to want to use more of it. But after he had used the darkness to fight off Xehanort's darkness he hadn't really felt the urge to use more darkness just a remaining bit of the earlier exhilaration from having something so powerful obey him.

So which was worse? "Is.. is it the light…?" he asked slowly afraid that he had come to the wrong conclusion.

Vanitas gave him a smirk, "Yes Light would seem like the worse one in this way.. But let's use a different person as an example. This person uses darkness and they enjoy hurting people and are quick to anger, as you now know darkness enhances these emotions, so would the light be better for him in this case?"

Sora sighed now he had more stuff to think about and all this was starting to give him a headache. So the darkness would enhance the guys anger and his sadistic tendencies. Which was definitely bad. But if the guy were to use the light it would make him feel more calm and to be comfortable so he wouldn't be nearly as violent. Right?

"I think it would be… cause it would mean he wasn't as violent right? So does that mean Light is better than the darkness?"

Vanitas shook his head, "That's not what I am trying to get at. Think about both of them, in each case they were both bad and good."

Sora nodded slowly thinking it over, before asking, "How can the darkness be good?"

The dark haired boy glared at him for a second before saying, "Why don't you try to find the answer yourself?"

The blue eyed boy felt as though he had somehow said something wrong. Hesitantly he apologized, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

Vanitas shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I guess you just tend to forget exactly who I am."

Sora winced, he had forgotten that Vanitas was of the darkness. Well that was one good thing about the darkness than. Cause Vanitas was his friend, even if he did use the darkness, after all Vanitas hasn't done anything Sora could classify as evil, in fact the golden eyed boy was helping him.

So what else was good about the darkness, it enhances feelings, so if someone was feeling good than it would enhance that. That was a good thing right. Now what else could it be used for?

"What about your friend Riku?" Vanitas asked.

Sora frowned, "What about him?"

"He used the darkness, did he not?"

"Yes, he did but he renounced it, what does that have to do with the good darkness can do?"

"I was awake when that Nobody gave you his memories… maybe you should think back onto those memories a bit more." Vanitas hinted at.

Sora gave a sigh, slightly annoyed that Vanitas was having him think through all this rather than just telling him. But, it kinda was nice not just being told the information directly, or being told that he didn't need to know.

Thinking back on the memories he looked for Riku in all of them before finding him standing across from Roxas.

" _How many times do I have to beat you?"_ He remember Roxas saying to Riku.

His friend started talking about having no other choice and then Riku was using the Darkness in order to beat Roxas. He knew that Riku used the darkness, just to save him. So that he could regain his memories. Riku used the darkness to do good.

A few minutes pass as he thinks over everything Vanitas had been prompting him to think about. "So what your trying to get at is that both light and darkness can be used for both bad and good? That... that it just depends on the person using either the light or dark?"

Vanitas gave him a half smile half smirk, "That is correct. It is not the powers that make a person evil, rather it is the person themselves that dictate what the powers are used for."

And with that sentence echoing in his mind he woke up.

He went down to the dining room to see Donald and Goofy already there eating. "Hey guys."

"Good Morning!" Donald said his mouth full of food.

" _Didn't his mother ever teach him manners_." Vanitas sneered in disgust.

Sora gave a mental shrug silently agreeing with his dark companion. He grabbed some food and started eating his two friends waiting impatiently for him to finish so they could go out and he could begin his training once more.

" _Do we have to go with these two? You could regain your strength so much faster without both of them following you around, and while your doing your own specialised training they could be training themselves, so that way when it is time for them to fight by your side they are much stronger."_

Sora thought over this and had to reluctantly agree that Vanitas was right, while he was stronger with his friends by his side… it was harder to get personally stronger if they were with him, since he didn't get as much experience with them by his side.

"Donald, Goofy, I was wondering if you could just drop me off in a world with Heartless in it, than you guys can go and train yourselves."

"Wait a sec'! Are you sayin' that you gonna train by yourself?" Donald questioned Sora causing him to give a slight frown.

Sora gave a nod, "Yes."

"Why you wanna be doin' that?" Goofy asked.

"Well If I train by myself I can regain my strength faster, and then you two can also become stronger."

Donald and Goofy didn't agree, but they let decided just to follow his suggestion and the trio flew off in the gummi ship. A while later they arrived at a planet that had more than average amount of Heartless. They asked him if he was sure he wanted to do this and he nodded.

They left to go do their own training and Sora summoned Void Gear the weight a comfortable feeling in his hands, as if it was a part of him. He continued looking for Heartless to fight and practice against.

He fought against hordes of the creatures battling against them gradually getting stronger. Vanitas also was pointing things he could do to be faster, make stronger hit's and in general how to wield the keyblade better.

He was currently taking a rest before he would be searching for more heartless to fight. " _Sora,_ " Vanitas started pausing briefly, " _It would be beneficial to you in the long run to learn how to wield the darkness._ "

Sora stiffened a moment on automatic habit, but as his brain began thinking of everything he had learned and reluctantly agreed that Vanitas was right. 'Alright… let's do this.'

And thus he slowly started to practice using the darkness, he used the darkness against the Heartless ripping the weaklings to shreds. With Vanitas's help he learned to wield it, slowly getting better at commanding it, controlling it, and faster at being able to summon it to him. Everytime he felt that thrill at the darkness obeying him it shocked him, but he was no longer scared of that feeling, in fact he was getting used to that feeling.

He was practicing controlling the darkness when he heard a slow clap behind him, jumping startled he turned around. "I can see that you are beginning to understand… that the balance is tipped into the favour of the light. You can see that the fool Yen Sid has lost his path… that he has succumbed, not to the darkness, but to the light. He is blinded by the light, and has forgot that light begets darkness. You can see that light and darkness, they have a balance that must be maintained."

Sora gulped as he saw Xehanort standing there his hands clasped behind his back and a crooked smirk on his face.

 **A/N ANd Chapter Four is here! I would like to think Riku Kingdom Hearts for helping me edit over the chapters, and TMart x13 for his inspiring me to write up more and giving me a few ideas. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I hope that continue to enjoy where I am taking this. The journey has just begun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Xehanort's golden eyes gleamed, "I had at first thought that the light had blinded you, but you are beginning to see the truth, aren't you? Perhaps you will be somebody else who can see that the balance is in favor of the light, and has been for many years now. The light has far to much, and the darkness is only trying to reclaim the half that belongs to it."

Summoning Void Gear he took a defensive stance as Xehanort took a step closer to him. The man only smirked in response. "You should see about reconsidering who you fight with," the man stated turning around and walking into it, he paused right before entering and glanced back at Sora. "Think about what I have said," Then he turned back and disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Sora frowned, confused and not liking that the old man seemed to be… proud for lack of a better word. Xehanort had complimented him, and then, that last bit… was that Xehanort trying to recruit him?

Why would he ever join Xehanort? Even if Sora was using darkness, he would still fight with his friends, he wouldn't fight against them. 'What do you think of what he said?' Sora asked Vanitas.

" _I don't trust him. For as long as I have known him all he has wanted is to forge the X-blade, to call forth Kingdom Hearts and reset the worlds into what he believes would be balanced as things should be. Which I agree with his goal. I want things to be balanced, but he has done things that have also further upset the balance."_

" _After all he created me. He was trying to use Ventus to form the X-blade, but when Ventus failed he forcefully extracted me from Ventus. All I ever wanted was to be rejoined to Ventus, but again and again the opportunity has been denied to me. And now the opportunity is gone. I shall never be whole again."_

" _Xehanort told me that the only way for me to feel whole would be to reconnect with Ventus and to become the X-blade. It was the only way I thought would end my suffering, so I agreed and let him train me. Now here we are and I am stuck, I will be forever out of balance. Yet, even though he is at fault for me being incomplete, the overall goal of bringing balance is worthwhile. I hate Xehanort, but I respect his goals."_

Sora listened as Vanitas spoke of Xehanort and sighed. That hadn't particularly helped, instead it seemed to muddle his thoughts even more. Darkness and Light, neither were good, nor bad. Instead it was how a person used it. Xehanort had used the darkness to cause pain and suffering, but his end goal seemed good.

Why would the end goal being good, cause pain along the way though? Why did Xehanort see fit to forcibly bring out Ventus's darkness? How could the recombining of Ventus and Vanitas forge the X-blade anyways? Curious he decided to ask Vanitas, "How would you and Ventus joining together form the X-blade?"

" _I am unsure, perhaps because it would be Ventus who is solid light, merging with me who would be solid dark?"_

Sora's thoughts remained turbulent, confusion predominating though him as he was learning things he never had before. He was thinking of things that he never really thought of before. Riku had experience with the dark, but yet the older boy renounced it in favor of the light.

Why would he do that?

Could it be because of the tantalizing grasp the light seemed to offer, the calmness and the feeling of homelyness it gave? Now that he was aware of how both light and dark affected him he could see how useful they both were.

But… had Riku controlled the darkness? Or had the darkness controlled him? Sora huffed, not knowing or understanding. Riku had acted so different when he used the darkness. If the darkness was only enhancing his emotions, than did that mean the way Riku had acted that way because that was how he truly felt?

Or was it because of the darkness controlling him that he acted in such a manner that he did? Sora continued to fight Heartless slashing the keyblade killing hordes of them and learning more about how to fight with Void Gear which was different than fighting with Kingdom Key.

Finally the new wave of Heartless stopped and Sora could take a breather, 'Would you ever join Xehanort again? Since you agree with his goals?'

" _After everything he did to me, I wouldn't rejoin him."_

'Well, we should try and avoid him for the time being,' Sora thought in reply to Vanitas. He still wasn't sure on the whole opening Kingdom Hearts to bring balance. Was that really the right way for balance to be brought back? Or was there another way?

What would happen if it was dark that controlled too much? Would the light create some kind of creature in order to reclaim what it lost? Would the Heartless and Nobodies disappear once they were in balance? Or would the monsters continue to try and claim more and more?

Sora huffed, he had all these questions, but no answers. Everything had been so much simpler before he started thinking through all of this stuff. Yet… he liked the fact that he was learning all of this, he wanted to find the answers to his questions.

Admittedly, he was a bit curious if Xehanort's plan to bring balance would work. Yet he didn't want to learn it at the cost of his friends. Thinking about his friends he decided to learn more about his newest friend, 'So what do you like?'

" _What do you mean?"_

'Well what do you do for fun?'

There was a pause, " _I have never had any fun._ "

Sora gaped completely shocked, 'Nothing?'

Vanitas hesitated, " _Well… I suppose tormenting Aqua had been fun."_

The young keyblade wielder got a feeling he wouldn't like what the answer would be if he pressed on.

'Well, what about anything else? What makes you happy?'

His dark haired counterpart went silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, " _I have never known fun, or happiness in the way you would know them, I was created from the darkness and the negative emotions. Those are all I have ever known."_

This confused Sora, how could someone not experience happiness? Vanitas seemed to sense his confusion as he continued on, " _Let me show you how I feel."_

'Show me?'

" _Yes, I will show you a memory from my point of view."_

Wanting to learn more about Vanitas Sora agreed.

-Memory starts-

Vanitas appeared behind Aqua as she ran through the camp filled with tents, "So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" He questioned her. He watched as she looked around before spinning to face him.

He continued walking towards her anger burning in him, this woman kept his other half weak. Always trying to watch over him and _protect_ him, as if he was a mere child. How could his pathetic other half ever hope to grow strong enough for them to forge the X-blade if she kept watching over him?

She wasn't necessary for the plan, so Vanitas could take her out of the picture, but first he wanted to break her. Behind his mask he smirked as he lightly swung the wooden keyblade as he continued to walk closer. "How'd you get that?" Aqua questioned, her blue eyes widening in recognition.

"I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy, if you ask my opinion," His other half seemed to share the agreement, for why else would he leave it behind. He doubted Ventus would care if he broke the discarded toy, but Vanitas doubted Aqua would see it as such. He lifted it up and took a brief moment to look over it.

Then he snapped it. He watched Aqua's face as he tossed the pieces to the side. Her arm seemed to automatically reach for the pieces as her blue eyes showed their disbelief, then she turned to him and he watched the emotions play out. Her despair and anger at him. He grinned, though it remained hidden as he held his hand out, "Just like I've outgrown my need for you."

If he removed Aqua from the picture his lighter half could use it as motivation to get stronger, to get strong enough to forge the X-blade. He summoned Void Gear and took a fighting stance.

Aqua shouted angrily, "You freak!" And it shocked Vanitas that being called a freak hurt, he wasn't a freak! He was like Ventus, he was the other half! Why could she like Ventus but not him? They were the same! She summoned her keyblade and the two started to fight.

-End Memory-

Sora came out of the memory, shocked, horrified, and sad. Vanitas wanted to make Ventus stronger, but he didn't seem to understand the right way, instead he decided to use anger to motivate Ventus, as that was all he had known.

The anger and hate Vanitas felt in that memory was overwhelming. Nearly overpowering, Sora had never felt so much anger before. The dark haired boy had broken Ventus's toy, just to mess with Aqua, but he also wanted Aqua to accept him. 'Aqua is wrong, you aren't a freak,' Sora decided upon.

Vanitas scoffed, " _I am not normal though, I will never be normal. How could I when I can not understand the lighter half of emotions?_ "

Sora frowned, 'That's just because no one has tried to teach you, I'm sure you can experience them! And I'll help you!' Sora determinedly stated.

Vanitas didn't respond, and Sora was worried about what Vanitas could be thinking. Minutes passed by and the dark haired boy continued to remain silent.

"Sora!" A familiar voice called out from behind him dragging him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Donald and Goofy standing there, he frowned, "What are you guys doing here?"

It had only been about 6 hours since the group had split. "We're here to get you of course!" Donald told him.

"Why, I thought that we would train separately?" He questioned ignoring the slight clenching of his heart.

"Master Yen Sid said that it would be best to train together! Besides if ya want to regain your strength it would be best to follow what Master Yen Sid says," Goofy replied.

Vanitas snorted in his mind, but didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Sora was thinking the same thing, that Yen Sid had wiped his abilities just to try and gain one new skill, so why would he want to help Sora get stronger?

"I am regaining my strength though," Sora pointed out.

"That's another thing, how will you move onto a new world once you have defeated whatever is creating the Heartless here?" Donald asked.

Sora shifted, he hadn't planned on solving whatever issue was plaguing the world, he didn't even know the name of this world. He was just letting the Heartless appear and come after him.

Donald crossed his arms. "It usually doesn't take you this long to fix the world, unless we need to sleep or wait or stuff. Let's just fix this world then go see what Master Yen Sid wants us to do."

Without waiting to see what he had to say, Donald and Goofy started dragging him along and soon they had cleaned the world of Heartless. His stomach curled unpleasantly, did they not trust him to get things done by himself?

He just wanted to train without them hovering over him, or judging him as he wanted to practice using the darkness. He wanted to balance himself, using both light and dark in equal measures. Sora had the feeling that if he used darkness around them though they would complain and scold him.

"Come on Sora, let's get goin'. Besides maybe we can visit our friends on the other worlds while we train! You wanna see them, don't ya?" Goofy asked.

Reluctantly Sora followed Donald and Goofy onto the ship. He supposed it would be nice to see his other friends. He sat on the Gummi ship as they used one of the few remaining pathways to get back to the mysterious tower.

Sora wasn't looking forward to chatting with Master Yen Sid.

* * *

 **A/N: I am alive for this fanfiction. My Friend** _Riku Kingdom Hearts_ **, managed to get me working hard on my Kingdom Hearts stuff. So big thanks to Riku. Another huge thanks for Riku taking their time to look over my work and make sure everything is good. I wouldn't be able to write this without their help. If you are a fan of Kingdom Hearts make sure to check out Riku's stuff! :D I hope you enjoyed, and we will see when I next update this.**


End file.
